The Chronicles of the Wizarding World
by PercyIgnatiusWeasley
Summary: More info in the prologue. Future setting, main characters are the twins and Percy. Bit of a dark side to this. What would happen if the world was not all well? Second Chapter now up. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Hello everybody. Welcome to my view as to what might occur to the wizarding world in the near future. Percy Weasley is now the Minister of Magic, taking over after Fudge's death. The ever-going battle between the Malfoys and the Weasleys struggles onward, affecting not only the wizarding world, but the –entire- world as well. This story features Fred and George Weasley, and Percy, obviously. I've also added in Ron and possibly other characters will come into play later on. Unlike many stories here on fanfiction, I plan to have this story last a while, not just be a one stand situation. Hopefully you'll like...please read and review. The story will be edited from time to time, as I get more time to write, so please, once you've read it, please do check back every now and then, maybe I've taken to your advice and changed something. Well, I hope you all enjoy this version of the future of the wizarding world where things may not be so cheerful all the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All belong and were created by JK Rowling, and this entire setting belongs to her.


	2. We're Not at Hogwarts Anymore

Twenty-one years had now passed since Harry Potter had first triumphed over the Dark Lord Voldemort. The world had changed much within the time span from when first young Harry discovered his true identity. Not only had the wizarding world of Britain gained a new Minister, but also they had lost many loyal workers.

Now, on the thirty-first of July, at what remained of the old Burrow, a rather young fully trained wizard nervously looked outside of the house. "Is it finished?" he asked in a raspy voice, his clothing dusted with dirt and his face with bloodstains on it. Two other red headed young men, a few years younger then the previous, poked their heads outside warily. One waved a wand around, and then suddenly felt a large thud on his head.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"Idiot George, that's one of our old fake wands, remember? We stored them in the cupboard just round the corner so Mum couldn't find them," the other responded. "It wouldn't do us any good in a real situation, 'cept for practical magic and jokes!"

The eldest of the three grinned mischievously. "Or for bluffing and tricking people into getting what we want..."

The one called George reluctantly stowed away the fake wand, taking out his real one. "Now you're thinking, Perce," he complimented with a smile. They were what remained of the Weasleys; well, what we remained free, at least. Ronald Weasley had been taken prisoner since his acquaintance with Harry Potter meant that he knew lots about the enemy. Their parents had perished in the war against giants not long ago. Charlie and Bill had died as well, the two eldest Weasley children. Charlie's dragon was captured by the enemy and he was forced to surrender, and they didn't know if he was dead or still in prison. Bill had gone wrong with the bank a few years back and was attacked by a mob of Muggles, surprisingly enough. After that, Arthur Weasley's love for Muggles slowly declined until he'd do anything to get revenge for his son's death. Ginny Weasley had been forced into marriage, with the wrong side. She was well considered dead by most of the wizarding world who'd known her. Molly Weasley thankfully only passed away because of old age. That left Fred and George, the twins, now in their early twenties, and Percy Weasley...currently Minister of Magic for Britain, in his mid-twenties.

Fighting had been occurring at the Burrow, many displeased at the fact that their own Minister was hiding at a place he could no longer call safe or home. Going through hardships, many of them involving loosing his entire family except for the two who used to get on his nerves, he'd evolved into something almost inhuman, but with a great sadness lurking in his heart. The twins were not the same people they'd once been either. Their pranks had gone to forming military ideas, tricking the enemy into doing things ordinary generals would never have come up with. For once, Muggles had joined with wizards after discovering their reality.

That as a story all to its own, one to be told later. The world had been reversed: those once known as evil were deemed heroes, and those who had been heroes were now detested and hated. Lucius Malfoy constantly was trying to contact Percy, forcing him out of his position of Minister. But those few who remained loyal would die to back him up, for he was what remained from the Old World, as it was now being called.

Limping on a wounded leg, Percy sighed miserably. "That's it! I can't sit around here hiding all day!" Being stubborn as usual, he started towards the city on foot. Fred immediately grabbed his arm, frowning.

"Perce, be reasonable! You won't make it like that alive. If you're gonna go at least go by broomstick," he commented, rushing to get out his old Firebolt. In their final year at Hogwarts, Percy had been generous enough to give both Fred and George a brand new broom as a Christmas present, and they've treasured it since. "We'll come with you. There's no way we'll miss out on the fun."

Percy smiled, his dark eyes watering slightly. "You two haven't changed a bit...but alright. If that's how it's got to be." He grasped the broomstick, glancing over to notice that George had taken up his own broomstick. "You can ride with me, I guess, Fred. We haven't another broom in the house I'm afraid. Ron's broom's gone...stolen I'd imagine, wouldn't be surprised."

"Alright then," Fred stated, getting on the broom easily. The three left the Burrow, headed for downtown Muggle London.

Arriving some hour later, Fred ended up having to shake Percy awake. "Sorry, dozed off...must be the weather," he lied easily, having gotten into the habit due to the war. Lately however, it seemed his own health had been failing...and his magic less powerful. He was wondering if he should bring this up to the twins, when a hand touched his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"You alright there, Percy?" George inquired, looking around to a near empty street. He nodded slowly, sighing. "Let's see if anyone's in this abandoned place." Walking a few blocks, he started talking mainly to fill the deathly silence. "I can't believe that only three years ago or so we were going to Hogwarts and this place was swarming with wizards and witches! It seems like a dream..."

"Or a nightmare, I guess," added Fred. "If we were to head back in time like we are now, people'd stare at us oddly." Percy smiled weakly, glancing around uneasily. "Or better yet, Muggles wouldn't know what the hell we were. I mean, they only found out about us once damned Lucius brought it up."

"Yea, curse that bastard to hell I say," George agreed. The twins weren't as enthusiastic as they'd once been, however. The times had caused them both to become as serious as they probably ever would get. They wandered up and down the streets, searching for anyone or anybody who could help. "Oy there!" The other two looked forward, shocked actually to see a man probably in his late forties wandering aimlessly down the streets, a loaf of bread in one hand. "Hey, sir!"

"Which side are you three on?" grumbled the man. They looked at each other, sighing, ready to fight if they had to. Three to one wouldn't be a problem.

"The, um, side everyone else is mostly against," Fred explained, or attempted to.

"The Old World thing?" the man inquired. Here it came. After they affirmed it, he'd try to shoot them dead with the strange weapons that Muggles had, that or knock them over the head with something, or yell useless curses at them until he'd attract some attention. But, reluctantly, they all nodded. "Well you've met a rare comrade, lads! I'm Rich, you can call me. It's what me friends used to call me, way back when, before they all turned for the worse. I've been fending here for my family, gathering what I can. Where are you boys from?"

"It's a ways outside of London," Percy spoke up now, causing the man to peer at him curiously.

"Well I'll be darned. Say, ain't you that Minister of Magic or whatever you wizarding folk call it?" Rich asked in a wondrous tone. Percy nodded, tensing, still expecting him to attack them or something. "Jeebus! I finally get to meet you! I can see rightly why you're wantin' to hide an' all, with them scavengers out on the road. What brings you boys to London?"

"Fighting's seemed to stop by our place for now at least," interrupted Fred. He held his broomstick proudly in the open now. "We just wanted to see if someone would be willing to help." Rich nodded with complete understanding.

"You're welcome to stay at our place. Not much, but then whose got stuff these days anyway? C'mon, only a short distance. My wife will tend to whatever wounds you've gotten," Rich stated, noticing the wound on Percy's leg. He led the three down a dark alleyway, and explained: "It's best to keep things secret. Darkness seems to do the trick. Them popular fighters might sport darkness, but they sure as hell won't be seen round it." He pulled back a rug that served as a door, and the three gaped around. It reminded them a lot of the old Burrow...minus the magic. Couches that served as beds, a fire in the center of the house. The floor wasn't dirt, but in fact a fine carpet that was soft to the touch. A table resided at the far side of the house, and what seemed to be a bathroom off to another side. The kitchen sink and a storage cupboard were across from the couches. "Not much," repeated Rich, smiling as they stared.

A woman wearing a pale green dress came forward with a baby in her arms. "Rich, dear, who are these people? Not those bandits I hope!" she said with hatred, seeing the blood and dirt stains on their once clean black robes.

"No dear! This here's that Minister of Magic kid, remember hearing about him? Best damned wizard of the lot, I'd say. And these two twins here are..." Rich paused, never having asked the twins their names.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service!" Fred interrupted helpfully, playfully bowing. The woman blushed, laughing.

"It feels good to laugh," she said wistfully. "I'm Rosette. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." She studied the three of them for a moment longer, before handing her baby to Rich. "Now, come here, you've been wounded. I won't have an argument. If it doesn't get healed it'll just get worse." She snaked an arm out, grabbing Percy and dragging him into the back part of the room, pulling curtains around them. The twins exchanged a wary glance.

"Please, make yourselves at home," Rich offered to the twins, who immediately lay back on the couches.

"So I finally get to meet you, eh?" the woman stated as she sat Percy down on a soft chair.

"Yes, though with unfortunate circumstances," he returned with an effort. The chair was the softest thing he'd been in for a long while, and he easily felt himself becoming drowsy. He didn't notice when she pulled back the hem of his robes and started to clean the wound on his leg.

"You musta been through some rough times, I'd imagine. In a way I feel sorry for you wizards. It's hardest on you, isn't it? Well, it's your people who are the enemies, I suppose. Your folk started this whole thing, but I'm not blaming you at all," Rosette stated quickly, fearing that he'd say something back. But Percy was beginning to doze. It'd been a long while since he'd had a comfortable, relaxing place to sleep in, and he wasn't about to surrender this place so soon. "There, all set," Rosette said in what seemed like a minute later. Percy opened his eyes with an effort. The woman was smiling. "Of course you must be exhausted!" she exclaimed with a gasp. "Come here, lad!" She took his hand, leading him out of the curtained off area. The twins were lounging on their own couches, sipping at glasses of refreshing water when they came out. She set him down on a third couch gently, rushing off to fetch a blanket. Covering him with mother-like affection, Percy fell asleep almost as soon as the blanket had touched him.

The twins exchanged a worried glance. "Ah, not to worry boys! Your brother will be perfectly fine," Rich assured. "With my wife handling things, nothing can go wrong, I'd like to think."

"Oh," yawned George. Rosette came with blankets for them as well.

"Get some rest while you can," she ordered with motherly tones. "I'll have food cooking for you three when you waken!" The twins grinned at the thought of food, and were soon asleep themselves.

Percy woke to a sleeping house. Sitting up, he smiled as he noticed that the twins were sound asleep. It'd been a while since any of them had gotten a good night's rest. Refreshed as it was, he stood and stretched, heading to the door to get a bit of fresh air to help wake him up. "Up a bit early, aren't you?" He turned round abruptly, his hand moving with inhuman speed for his wand. He smiled however as he saw Rosette with her baby. "What? I said I'd have breakfast for you when you get up. I'm planning a large meal," she added. "You boys look like you could definitely use it. Why don't you get some rest, eh? There's still time."

He smiled gratefully, nodding. "Alright, I guess I will." And he headed back to the couch, where he almost immediately fell asleep once more.

Rosette bent over the twins first, shaking them lightly, about two hours later. "Rise and shine boys! Breakfast's on the table," she stated loudly. Percy, overhearing her voice, woke sleepily, blinking around. The twins reacted in much the same way, though once they saw food they were wide awake. Eagerly sitting down at the table, they started piling food onto their plates. Percy actually laughed as he took a little of everything available.

"I'd make another helping for all of us, just for those two," he commented with a grin. It was the first time he'd felt truly happy since his time at Hogwarts. Rosette grinned back. After she finished her meal, she gave the three of them seconds.

"And don't worry about paying me back for any of this, boys. What you're doing for our kind's enough!" she said happily, in high joy. It was an hour before the twins finally sat back, stuffed, having not eaten like that since their last feast at Hogwarts.

"I'm up for a round of Quidditch, aren't you, Fred?" George stated merrily, forgetting where he was momentarily. Fred grinned back.

"Sure am. It's been a long time since that sport's even been mentioned," commented Fred, heading to get his broom. Percy stopped, staring at the two of them warily. "What's gotten to you, Perce? You look like someone just ran over your toad."

Percy frowned. "I've never had a toad, I'm pleased to say, but have you two completely lost your minds?" The twins stared at each other, before they both broke out with laughter. He managed to smile weakly.

"Oh yea, nearly forgot....we're not at Hogwarts any more," stated George, laughing again. Rosette and Rich were soon curious, and the twins and Percy found themselves telling them everything about Hogwarts.


	3. Some Secrets Just Can't Be Kept

It was late that evening. They were now involved with a game of cards. The twins got bored with poker after they started winning each hand, so Fred brought out his deck of Exploding Snap. Rosette laughed each time a card exploded, but Rich commented on how that was a dangerous game to be playing, especially in these times. "Oh you're just upset cause it's exploded on you every time," stated Rosette, flashing the twins a pretty smile. They grinned back.

George leaned over, whispering: "That's cause we put a charm on it to do that." Rosette laughed again, and Rich went red in the face.

Forgotten in the merriment, Percy rose quietly and went to sit on the balcony that overlooked the town. Admiring the peacefulness and the view, he sat back in the lawn chair that Rosette had placed outside in case any of them wanted to sit there. He could overhear the laughter echoing from the room, resisting the temptation to both join them or tell them to shut up. Closing his eyes in relaxation, he thought peacefully to himself for the first time in a while. _What's happened to us? Because of one man we allowed our whole civilization and everything we've ever worked for become dust in the wind? Not while I'm around. But I forgot...my magic's fading. Maybe the twins haven't noticed it yet. I can't do half the things that I used to be able to do. I can't do many of the things that they can do! Hell, I probably couldn't have flown that broomstick today. The world's all messed up, and it's probably all my fault. _Sighing, he took out the old journal and carefully started writing his thoughts down, trying to clear his mind of all his troubles.

_The world's screwed up. It's not supposed to be like this! Muggles were never supposed to realize that us wizards existed. The one time before this happened, they tried to slaughter us all. Fortunately, we survived that catastrophe. But now? I don't think I can go on. It would be so easy just to surrender to the dark side of things. It would let me rest...rest without worry or nightmares. I can't help but wonder what's happened to Ron or Ginny, or even poor Harry, who they are no doubt torturing as I write here complaining about my life. I'm probably one of the people who're better off. _He glanced up, hearing his name being called, and ignored it for the time being, letting his thoughts flow. _Soon, I feel the end coming. When the last drop of magical ability is gone within me, then I shall kill myself. I cannot live without my magic! It's everything to me. I never thought of an alternative life. I love being what I am, but if God so wishes me to be forever in yearning for it, then I can't take that. If I can't have magic, I'll have nothing at all, damn it all. _

"Perce! We've been calling for you for a few minutes," exclaimed Fred's voice, and Percy quickly shut the journal.

"I just came out for some fresh air." He smiled wearily.

"What's that? Oh, your diary," grinned Fred, calling it a name that he hadn't used in a long time. Percy grinned back. "Can I read, please?"

He sighed, debating the matter for several minutes. What caused him to give it up was the mere fact that Fred would find a way to read it even if he said no. "Oh very well," he murmured, handing it over reluctantly. Closing his eyes, he sensed Fred's thoughts as he slowly read over the disturbing words. When he heard the book fall from Fred's hands, he glanced over. "Happy?"

"Your magic's fading? Why didn't you say something? This is serious, Perce!"

"I'm not an idiot. I know it's serious." He shook his head. "I didn't want to trouble the two of you with anything else. It doesn't seem to be affecting you two, so it's not catastrophic. As long as there's some magic left in the world, then there's hope."

There was silence between the two of them before Fred managed to speak again. "It hurts to hear you talking like that! You! Mr. Minister of Magic himself. You can't just keel over and die like you're trying to, Percy. We'll help. George and me'll help," assured Fred, causing Percy to smile.

"Oh I'm sure you will. But can you?" asked Percy, peering at him curiously.

"Of course we can! What do you mean by that? We'll always be able to help," Fred said cheerfully. "C'mon back inside, will you? It's getting chilly out here." He shivered as if to prove it. Percy smiled wearily, giving in and heading indoors. "Found him! Hah! I win!" George looked disappointed, handing over five Knuts to Fred. They both looked at Percy who had, obviously, seen this. "What? It's not like we're losing money...just friendly betting to make things interesting."

"It's interesting enough," he said shortly. George shook his head, glancing in Rosette's direction.

"So what's in store for us next, eh? Another round? Or perhaps some wizard's chess!" he exclaimed eagerly.

"Wizard's chess?" she said curiously, tilting her head to one side skeptically.

"Aye...a dreadful game that's just a show of violence if you ask me personally," interrupted Percy. "Care if I go back outside then? It's only a two-person game, although I guess you could have teams. Just like Muggle chess...um....your chess...only spiced up a bit, I suppose is the best way to explain it."

George grinned. "Okay, here's an idea! If you wanna go and sit over yonder pondering about whatever nonsense crosses your head, go then...I'll come get you. Fred plays the winner!" he stated.

"Bet you five Knuts that you can't beat Rosette," Fred suggested.

"It's a deal! C'mon!" Sitting down, he started to set up the chessboard. Percy smiled, listening to George's explanation of the game, before heading back out to the balcony.

The following day was much a repeat of that day. They had fun playing a few games, teaching Rosette and Richard many of the things about the wizarding world. Percy even joined in with a few of the rounds of wizard's chess, winning easily without having to think much at all. It wasn't until lunchtime that day that things started going off course.

They were in the middle of about the twentieth chess game. It was Percy versus Fred. George was cheering on Percy: he'd bet that Percy would beat Fred just to get back at him for helping Rosette win and causing him to loose five Knuts earlier. Fred moved a pawn to A8 and as Percy was about to counteract, he suddenly had a warning that something was going to happen...something deadly. Looking out the window, he paused before touching the chess piece. Rising to his feet, Percy walked out to the balcony, ignoring the stares that he was getting especially from Rosette. Richard had gone to taking care of the children so she could have a bit of fun. "What is it, Perce?" Fred started to ask. He hardly got past the 'What' when something exploded.

Percy was flung backward into the living room where the others were sitting, knocked out after a second. Fred instantly leapt to his side while George pulled Rosette downward to safety. "Perce? Percy?" he cried in astonishment, shaking Percy desperately. But there was no answer from the unconscious Minister of Magic. Fred looked shocked. Richard had run out into the main room at the sound of the explosion, a look of terror on the man's face.

"What's going on? You brought this on us, you did!" Rich accused pointedly once he'd checked to see who'd thrown the grenade in their direction. "We would have been perfectly fine without your type crawling around our house!" Rosette frowned coldly.

"C'mon, dear, you know that's not true. It only happened a week ago prior to this," she commented gently, "you should note." Her eyes went to Fred, who was panicking about Percy. "We've gotta help them. They're worse off than we are, and you know it!" Richard gave in reluctantly, sighing deeply as he nodded, skulking back to the other room. Rosette managed to peel Fred off of Percy, and with the twins' help he was carried onto the couch, where Rosette studied him carefully. "No real damage," she assured, smiling. "He's tough, this Percy is. I reckon it was just the fact that he was thrown from that balcony that caused it, cause of the blast. I've seen it before. He'll be back to normal in an hour or two."

But Fred wasn't so sure. He hadn't told George or any of the others what he'd read in Percy's journal. What if this shock had caused his magic to disappear all together? He shook his head with a sigh, trying to ignore the growing worries that were creeping up on him. At George's quizzical look, he laughed it off, adding: "Course, ol' Percy's as stubborn as a barn owl. Can't get him to give up anything he wants, and I'm sure he wants to live!" But even as he said those words, he knew better. Percy's words echoed in his mind, about what he'd do without magic.

"C'mon, Fred, stop lettin' it get to ya. He's fine, according to Ms. Rosette here!" George tried reassuring. "I'll take his place, let's finish this game, shall we?" Fred, with a final glance at Percy resting on the couch, looking quite dead as it was, sighed but reluctantly agreed.

They gave up on playing games towards suppertime when Percy stirred weakly. Fred was instantly at his side, as was Rosette. George hung back a little; he'd never been too fond of Percy and personally couldn't really care less of what happened to him. If it weren't for the fact that they were brothers he'd have left him, that and the fact that Fred had gotten closer to him lately. "Perce?" asked Fred cautiously, bending over Percy warily. Percy moved to sit up and felt a hand on his shoulders, pushing him back down. Smiling as he realized it was none other than Fred, he yawned sleepily.

"How...how long was I, um..." he trailed, unable to finish the sentence. Fred smiled gently in return.

"Only half a day, Perce. Rosette says you're just fine, that nothing serious was injured," he commented, but he caught Percy's eye warningly, frowning. As Percy's expression darkened, Fred guessed that he caught his meaning. There could be a chance that his magic was gone now. There had been so little left before, after all. His hand moving to his pocket, fetching his wand, Percy took it out and murmured the simplest of spells that he could think of. It was the basic spell that lit up the end of a wand during the night. With dusk coming upon them, Percy knew he could see and more than likely feel if the magic was working properly.

"Lumos," he murmured, then watched fearfully. Nothing occurred. His heart sank miserably, sighing deeply, whispering mainly for Fred's benefit: "It's gone and happened. It's gone..."

"You sure? I mean, maybe you just lost it, er, temporarily or something like that?" Fred tried comforting. George was looking suspiciously confused, while Rosette stayed next to him, trying to figure things out for herself.

Percy looked at Fred sternly and snapped, "I think I would know if I had magic or not!" Fred subdued, falling silent. "Sorry...Got back into my old habits there for a second." He smiled weakly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try once more. Maybe it just might work. Lumos!" He tried this a second time with a more powerful voice, a broad grin spreading on his face as the tip of his wand lit up brilliantly. Rosette took a frightened step backward and George put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there! Just a spell that lights up your way in the dark. You learn it the very first year you start magic training," George explained. Rosette nodded with understanding.

Feeling a little bit more confident, Percy thought for a moment, before trying: "Nox!" He nodded with satisfaction as the light blinked out.

"Well, see, there it's not all gone!" Fred stated cheerfully. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I wonder..." He looked around the room briefly, spotting a pillow halfway across it, and pointing his wand in that direction. "Accio!" A bright yellow pillow soared towards them, landing neatly on the floor beside the couch. "Well, that's working too. I guess you're right. Just...I still want to see if my spells are working..."

"Your spells? Weren't those them?" Rosette asked curiously. Percy chuckled.

"Those are spells every damned wizard can do. I invented a few of my own...a year or two ago, before this hell war started," he returned. He grinned at the twins' shocked looks. "Oh come now, haven't you seen Ministry wizards walking around with a deep red book? Sort of hard to miss there, but that would be mine! About five hundred pages worth of homemade and hard worked out spells are in there." Percy thought curiously. "Oh damn, I've left it back at the Burrow...oh well. I know them all by heart anyway." Glancing around the room, he pointed at an old pillow that looked ready to fall apart. "Don't mind if I take that, do you?" He looked at Rosette.

"What for?" she asked, growing curious. Magic was beginning to intrigue her.

"To test a spell out on. Don't worry, you'll get it back safe and sound if I have my saying," he said hurriedly at her worried look.

"Sure, alright..." Rosette agreed hesitantly, running a hand through her hair nervously.

"Accio!" Percy called that pillow to him, grinning widely as he was pleased to notice that his magic seemed to be working actually better than it had been in a while. "Infernumus!" The twins exchanged glances. They knew enough about magic to guess what would happen, and George pulled Rosette away from the pillow as it burst into flames. "Nainfermas!" Immediately the fire died out, and the pillow was as good as new. Percy was in a pleasant mood at this point, though exhausted. "Well, that proves I've magic still...but pardon, I'm worn out."

Fred laughed. "That proves it's still fading," he said seriously. George raised an eyebrow.

"So that's what this whole thing about losing magic's about!" George stated, nodding.

Percy smiled. "Yes, it's still fading, but it's not gone..." Looking sternly at Fred, he whispered so that only he could hear, "and therefore I won't be gone. Not so as long as I have magic left in me." He yawned tiredly, just as comfortable as he'd been for the past day and a half now.

Rosette walked over to him, and threw a light blanket over him again. "Yes, you boys had better take this opportunity to catch up on your sleep. Who knows when you'll relax, once you leave here! You twins can have your couches back. I think I'll get some rest too, matter of fact. Rich will stay up on guard." Percy was already sound asleep, and the twins soon followed his example. Rosette, fascinated with the magic that she'd witnessed that day, was determined to keep the brothers around as long as possible. She hoped to be able to buy a wand from somewhere, now that she knew a few spells. After her first shock, she'd realized how useful they would be, and started learning them as the elder boy said them. She was careful not to give this information away to Rich, however, and would wait until tomorrow when she'd send him out to market, determined to get her way.

By noon, the boys had woken and were fed. Richard was gone to market for the day, since it took that long to do anything anymore. Rosette watched as Fred and Percy sat in discussion, while George was fiddling with building a card tower out of a deck of Exploding Snap cards. She'd offer them lunch and then pop the question. Waiting a moment longer, she walked in, put on her usual cheerful smile, before saying: "Would you boys care for some lunch?" The twins grinned broadly.

"Course!" George said. "Blimey, I've been bored out of my mind."

"What mind?" Fred countered. "I thought you lost it back in your sixth year."

This statement caused Percy to start giggling, and Fred allowed himself a grin. George went red before falling silent. Rosette nodded, but instead of heading to the kitchen she sat down across from them, looking serious. "I'm curious, boys...how can I become a wizard? Er, whatever I'd be called..."

"Sorceress or witch, take your preference," Percy managed once he'd stopped laughing. "At any rate, one normally begins training at the age of eleven. Nowadays, though, I suppose it's open to anyone, Muggles alike. I guess there'd be a way, eh?" Fred shrugged.

"You could give her what's left of your magic!" George suggested. Percy's eyes narrowed coldly. "Only joking, geesh!"

"I guess it wouldn't take to any harm to help you. I mean, you've taken care of us without complaint and that's a lot to handle." He smiled brightly. "You'd need a wand though...which I'm sure I could make if I have the right material."

Fred stood and saluted suddenly. "Name it, I've probably got it in my pockets still," he stated. Percy laughed at that, remembering their years at school.

"Alright...let's see now..." He studied Rosette carefully, before nodding. "Unicorn hair." Fred frowned momentarily.

"How'd ya come to that conclusion? I'd say phoenix hair!"

"Dragon hair!" George added.

"Dragons don't have hair," hissed Percy. "Alright then, phoenix hair, have any on you?" Fred started digging through his pockets, and finally pulled out a strand of brilliant colored hair. "I don't believe it..." He took the hair into his fingers, examining it carefully. "Well, I'll be damned...it's phoenix hair all right!" He smiled again, looking to Rosette. "We'll explain later. Next um..." He studied her again carefully, before concluding: "Oak wood, you suppose? Naw, maple goes better with phoenix hair.."

"Right." Fred started throwing things down onto the ground at random. "Oops...don't eat that, that's a Canary Cream...something we invented. Or that one...we hexed it with something, can't remember, aha! Finally, maple wood!" He handed a stick over to Percy, who stared with wide-eyed disbelief.

"I don't believe you still keep these things in your pockets, but alright..." He chuckled as a lizard crawled out of Fred's pockets and walked away. "That should do it for now. Everything else I can handle." Taking a seat on the floor, Percy put the things in front of him and went to work. Rosette watched, fascinated beyond belief, as he made her a wand. The twins were astonished as well, not knowing all of Percy's skills. Within four hours, he'd made her a ten and a half inch long wand of Maple wood and Phoenix hair. Handing it to her, he instructed: "Just wave it a bit, let's see if I've got this combination right..." Rosette, frowning, waved the wand in front of her, laughing loudly as sparks shot out of it. "There we go! Perfect!" He grinned.

"I don't believe you!" Fred teased. "How come you never told us you could make wands? Then we wouldn't've had to get in trouble so much by hiding our own places after pranks!" Percy looked at them quite seriously.

"I've only recently acquired this skill. It takes years of practice normally to become a skilled wand maker. After Crouch first accepted me as his assistant, I started to learn whatever I could about the wizarding world. Even after his death, and I was moved up to fill his position, I knew Fudge saw me as a prime applicant for his replacement," Percy started. "You see..."

"We get it," both twins said at the same time, grinning at each other. Percy fell silent. "Don't get 'em started on his job," Fred warned Rosette, "he'll go on for hours." Percy blushed furiously.

"No, actually, I know someone who'd be quite interested in him. She's my niece...you might know her, she's a wizardess, or witch, whatever you call her. Katie Bell?"

"What?" the twins exclaimed in unison again. "She's your niece?" Fred said. "She never mentioned being of Muggle background!" George stated warily. Rosette laughed.

"Guess she's not too much of a Muggle if she can work magic," Percy interrupted.

"Right you are there, Mr. Weasley. See, I got the letter when I was eleven. My mother let me look over it then burned it. Said it was evil. So, that's my story. I was never a, um, whatever you call us...Muggles?" She continued as they nodded in affirmation. "I've always loved trying to hear about wizards. Now, I've finally got my wand!" She looked thrilled, waving it around and causing sparks to fly out. "Lumos!" she tried, sighing when it didn't work.

"Don't worry...it takes practice, and it's exceptionally harder once you've become, er, older," Percy comforted. "Keep at it. You'll get it soon." Rosette tried for half an hour on the same spell, then laughed excitedly as her wand finally lit up. Percy looked at the twins happily. "Great, Rosette! It took George here half a day if I recall...Fred kept complaining on how he ended up getting poked in the back each time he waved that wand around." George blushed.

"Oh come off it. I'm just as good as both of you now," George whined. Percy and Fred raised their eyebrows: identical expressions. They turned to each other, smiling.

"Naw, I'm far better than both of you put together," Percy said at last. Fred grinned.

"Sure, you're just more ambitious. I like jokes instead," he added.

"I reckon you're right," Percy agreed, smiling, his eyes twinkling pleasantly. Rosette was trying the 'Nox' spell now, disappointed when it didn't work, but pleased when it worked faster than her first attempt at magic. "We've a lot to catch you up on, Rosette, if you're to pass for a witch! But not to worry, between me and the twins, we'll get you up to date."

Rosette beamed at them. "Thanks...I finally get to be what I wanted to be since I saw that letter," she told them, partially lying. "Oh, Rich will be home any minute I'd imagine." She carefully hid the wand into her pocket. "I'm not quite ready for him to hear about this....don't mention it, please?" They nodded, and she nodded back. "Good! Now for supper! Forgot about lunch...oh well...supper time again." She hurried into the kitchen and began cooking.


	4. Not All Is What It Seems

After supper, Rich announced that he would try and head into work. Little did he realize that they would be working as well. They waited half an hour after Rich left, before Percy got to work with Rosette. The twins watched lazily as he went through every single subject in less than three hours, catching her up for the most part. She learned up through fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and even History of Magic she learned. He taught her Potions as well, remembering every word that Snape had ever mentioned to them. She absorbed the information hungrily, eager and ready to learn, for she had a plan in mind.

Rosette enjoyed learning this magical information, and certainly this young Minister was charming and intelligent. He needed to work on his sense of humor, she found herself thinking after three hours of the same form of teaching. Percy finally couldn't talk any longer, smiling weakly in apology, looking at Rosette cheerfully. "You're doing great," he croaked, his throat dry from talking for so long. The twins took over, explaining to her about the sport world, about Quidditch and all its fun rules. They also rattled on about the World Cup, which had abruptly ceased about a year ago. Both seem extremely excited to also talk to her about every single prank they'd ever pulled, including some that Percy had never caught them on.

"What?" he said, astounded. "I was so stupid not to think that you two would try something like that!" This was after the twins saying that when Percy first started working at the Ministry they'd sent him strange things that he thought was just hate mail or some foreign wizard sending it to the wrong department.

"It's true!" Fred said, unabashed.

"Yeppers, and great fun," George echoed. "Can't beat a good prank," he added to Rosette. "And back in Hogwarts, we were the kings of pranking." Percy grinned.

"That you were, even though pranking is not a word."

"Shush. You've had your fun. Let us have ours!" Fred said indignantly. He grinned happily, then looked around in boredom. "Bloody hell, what's this?" All present turned to look at what he'd discovered. Percy walked forward, leaning up close, trying to see whatever it was that Fred was indicating. "Look out!" he cried, then pulled out a fake wand and let it explode right into Percy's face, laughing merrily at Percy's terrified, then horrified, expression. "Oh c'mon, Perce, it was just a joke. A joke? You do know what I'm saying, don't you?" Percy looked extremely annoyed.

"Yes I know what a joke is," he spat furiously, his mouth working angrily. He looked like he wanted to say more but chose not to. Fred beamed: It was a change for the better, he thought. After a moment of silence between the four of them, Rosette decided to speak up once more.

"Thank you, boys, thank you, for teaching me all of this....magic stuff," she finished lamely. The twins were grinning and their elder brother smiling fondly. "I really did learn a lot today." Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she locked gazes with the three boys. "In fact, I learned probably too much..." her voice changed. Percy was frowning by this point. He's too damned smart, Rosette thought to herself. He controls these twins more than they think he does. Get him out of the picture, and they're mine to control. Unless, I can find someway to control him as well. What was that curse that they suggested once? Oh yes, the Imperius Curse, wasn't it? I could use that on the boy. Or that killing thing, Adeva Kedevra, that killed so many people before. These boys don't know who I am. She smiled falsely. I am a wizardess from long ago, who had her wand taken from her in her first year of training because of siding with the Dark Lord. Yes, yes, that's who I am. They should have figured it out by now. I'm surprised this young Minister hasn't. And now that they've willingly assisted me, they're to blame for His return! She eyed them warily.

Her fingers played with her newly made wand. Grasping it, she kept eye contact with the boys, hoping that none of them would spot her movement. Her eyes narrowed as she whipped the wand out, then she gasped loudly as she saw Percy's wand pointing directly back at her. The twins had taken a step behind Percy. "Oh, you're good, young Minister, but not good enough! You see, you revived what I'd already known from my first year." Percy's eyes raised, but he didn't remove his wand from the position that it was in. "Yes, I imagine that you're thinking what I presumed you'd be thinking before this. I sided with the Dark Lord. That's why I was forced to become a 'Muggle'. Rich doesn't know any of this so don't blame him for being ignorant. I lied to him as I've lied to you all."

Percy sneered, saying in a cold voice, giving her a harsh and angered look: "I've purposefully left one spell out of the picture, Rosette. At the wave of a wand I can make you forget all that we've just told you." His wand had begun to tremble due to his anger. "You've committed treason and betrayal beyond belief. You deserve to die..." He wet his lips eagerly. "I've waited...long years to try the Killing curse. When I received the title of Minister, I thought I'd have the chance. I knew, even then, that I would be one of the few wizards who could perform it successfully." He chuckled coldly. "But as Minister, I learned that the tracking down of dark wizards was left to Aurors. I considered changing positions. But, my ambition took the best of me, you could say. Now I'm the most powerful wizard in Britain...."

"A pathetic title!" interrupted Rosette angrily, getting annoyed with this kid rambling on. "If you want to kill me, just kill me, because I don't think you have the nerve to do it." Percy glared furiously. The twins had backed up against the wall, their wands in their hands for safety precautions.

"Any last words, then?"

"Just don't tell my husband. Leave. Get out of here." Rosette scrambled for paper, writing her husband a quick note. "I've told him that I've left, and that I loved him but didn't want to endanger him any more," she said swiftly. "Get it over with if you're planning to do anything." Rosette stood with her new wand facing Percy, looking defiant.

Percy risked a look at the twins. Both nodded, supporting his decision. Returning his gaze to Rosette, he murmured: "Very well. You would have made a brilliant wizardess, Rosette, had you not been on the Dark side. Now, you pay the penalty..."

"Get on with it!" she hissed hurriedly. Percy sighed.

"If you insist. Goodbye then," he added softly. "Adeva Kedevra!" Pointing his wand at Rosette, he said the Killing curse with a strange, venomous voice that neither twin had ever heard him use before. The room was filled with a blinding green light. The twins covered their heads protectively, frightened. He didn't even hear a final scream as Rosette was murdered that day. Once the green light was gone, Percy felt himself trembling from head to foot. He limply moved forward to see if there was a body. The curse had been so powerful that the body was gone as well. Sinking back against the wall wearily, he looked at the twins. "Did....why did I..." he tried stammering. Before he could say anything more, Fred's arms were around him as he aided Percy in walking outdoors, away from the scene of the murder.

There was silence between the three brothers until they were safely outside of London, and they stopped at an inn on the outskirts. Whether or not the clerk recognized that they were wizards was unknown to all present. Fred took responsibility of checking them in, giving the man as much money as he could afford at the moment. Leading Percy upstairs to the room they were instructed to go to, the twins let Percy have the only bed in the room. Taking the pillow, however, and an extra blanket each, they curled up on the floor after seeing to it that Percy had fallen asleep.

Fred surprisingly woke first with a kink in his neck from sleeping on the floor. Stretching, he ran a hand through his hair, looking up and was relieved to note that Percy was still sound asleep. He seemed to sleep a lot lately, and Fred was worried about his older brother. It seemed a lot more than just his magic was deteriorating. Fred wouldn't have been surprised if Percy's health was also beginning to fail, even though he was only twenty some years old. George was now awake. Both twins were watching their elder brother in anxiety. Fred held his breath for a moment, expecting Percy's chest to stop rising and falling as he slept.

"He's worse off than he tells us, isn't he?" George asked quietly, careful not to wake Percy. Fred sighed.

"As much as I'd like to say no, it's yes," he agreed in the same tone. Percy still hardly stirred from where he slept like a rock. "Normally he's the first one up out of all of us. But today..." Fred shook his head. "After what happened last night, I'm not surprised, I guess." George shuddered.

"I'd never seen him act like that before. I guess that's what happens when you turn out being something bad and come up against the Minister, eh?" the elder of the two twins joked for a moment. Fred smiled, then looked serious.

"Yea, it is what happens. Makes me wonder what Percy would do if he ever met up with Voldemort," commented Fred. "Not to mention what we'd probably do..."

"Yep," George finished softly, "we'd do just as much as he would if we could. No saying what Percy's capable of now, I suppose. All I know is that he's our last hope, pretty much." Fred appeared surprised. George had never once said a word of compliment about Percy before. Never once, but now he had. Fred smiled lightly.

"Perhaps it's true," he agreed, sighing. "I've never been so frightened of somebody before." He kept his gaze on Percy, anxiously hoping that he'd wake soon. Fred, at least, wasn't planning to leave Percy's side until then.

It wasn't until the middle of the afternoon of that day when Percy had woken. George volunteered to bring up lunch, but Fred refused to eat and suggested that George go and help himself. It would give him and Percy some time alone. Seeing Percy's eyes open and stare blankly around, Fred immediately stood up, coming next to the bed. He gently lifted his brother's head and placed the pillow underneath it, and covered him with a blanket. Percy seemed to gain recognition of his surroundings moments later, staring over at Fred miserably. Fred carefully reached over, putting his hand in Percy's, but this caused a strange reaction. Percy jerked his hand away abruptly, a horrified look befalling him. "Don't touch me!" he cried, quite loudly. "I've murdered someone." Fred was shocked to see Percy trembling with fear once more, and disgusted with himself. He sighed.

"Percy, shh...it's alright. You did what you had to do. You were fulfilling your duties as the Minister of Magic...." Fred tried comforting, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Damn that!" Percy moaned. "I've killed someone. Go away." He rolled over on his side, curling up. Fred looked helplessly forward.

"Percy...."

"I said go away."

Fred wouldn't take that as an answer, however. Grabbing Percy's shoulder, he shoved him so that he was lying now on his back. "And I said I won't! Listen here, Percy. So you've killed an enemy. Hear that? You've killed an enemy. We all have. It doesn't matter how they were killed. It's not like you can get caught! You're the Minister!"

"You don't understand. He knows," murmured Percy distractedly.

"Who?" Fred urged, genuinely concerned.

"Lucius," Percy whispered fearfully. "He'll be coming for me..." Fred stared horrified. How in the world Percy had discovered that bit of information, he didn't know.

"Well, we won't let him hurt you, Perce. You did what you had to do," Fred soothed uneasily. He didn't like the notion that their enemy could see what was going on everyday, and for obvious reasons. If Lucius knew that Percy had killed someone, just what else did their enemy know? He could know...anything. Fred shuddered nervously. Percy, however, was looking at his younger brother with adoration in his eyes. Fred smiled weakly in response, catching Percy's gaze. To the younger twin's amazement, Percy sat up and moved sideways on the bed, giving Fred room to sit. Fred smiled at the invitation, accepting it. It didn't shock him at all when Percy leaned up against Fred, as if he were using his younger brother to hold him up. Smiling lightly, Fred ran his fingers through Percy's now dirty, curly red hair, an act of kindness that was only meant in attempts to calm his brother. He knew that their mother, and sometimes their father, had done this when they were little, and so he thought that it would help now. His thoughts proved right. Percy, within a few moments, seemed relaxed enough. At least the trembling had ceased.

"Fred?" It was Percy's unsteady, quiet voice. "What's going to happen to us?" Fred was surprised at this question. Never once had Percy been uncertain of himself and his ability, and now that he was, it scared him. Trying to appear nonchalant about the whole situation, Fred smiled warmly, gazing at his elder brother with genuine concern.

"Whatever happens," he remarked, laughing a little as he realized how much like Percy he was beginning to sound. "You can't go around hoping for something that's not going to come true. All you've got to do is accept what's being given and use it for the best." Those words comforted Percy more than Fred knew. After a few more minutes of silence, Fred removed his fingers from Percy's hair and turned to ask him if he wanted to find a shower or something, then nearly laughed when he saw that Percy had fallen asleep again with his head lying on his shoulder. George chose that time to return, an ice cream cone in his hands, and a sandwich in the other. "I see someone had a successful afternoon."

George smiled weakly. "Perhaps I did. Brought the ice cream for you...and the sandwich for Percy if he ever decides to wake up," the second twin agreed, his eyes twinkling in eager anticipation. Fred purposefully decided not to fill George in on their last conversation; it wasn't worth it. He laughed softly in response, lying, and finding it odd that he didn't really mind the fact that he was lying to someone who had, for years, been so much closer to him than Percy had.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll wake up to the smell of food!" Fred laughed, reaching over for the ice cream cone, savoring its memorable flavor. "At least I always would." To his amazement, however, Percy actually did wake at that. Yawning, he muttered if they could keep it down. But then he opened his eyes more and spotted the sandwich in George's hands. Fred laughed loudly now, and George echoed his laughter, handing the sandwich over to Percy, who almost immediately wolfed it down. Fred was grinning as he finished the ice cream. "Still hungry then, eh?"

Percy watched the last of the ice cream cone vanish from Fred's hands with a low moan of despair. "I guess that's a yes," George remarked gaily. "You stay right there then. I'll be back with the same meal I found!" With that, he hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Fred was still laughing.

"Never seen you eat anything like that, Perce," said Fred enthusiastically. "What'd that spell do to you? Make you take on the personality of the one you killed?" Percy's momentary happiness quickly washed away at those words. His face paled and he looked ready to collapse. Fred put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "I was only joking. That seems to be all I'm capable of." Percy smiled, but it was a forced smile. He had something else on his mind. What if Fred was right? It could very much be true...he shook off the thought, hoping it wasn't. George returned, this time with a plateful of delicious looking food. Percy had it finished in a matter of minutes.

The twins both appeared amused by his recent appetite, and Fred took the liberty of going off to find him another dessert. George caught him as he came back, whispering, "I'll bet you five Knuts that we can stuff him full."

"You're on," Fred grinned in response. The twins took turns going and finding Percy food, until at last Percy caught on. When he was alone with Fred, he asked what the bet was this time. "Aw, no fun. You found us out! Oh well. Our little secret, eh? George bet me five Knuts that we could stuff you. So mind helping me out a bit?" He didn't have time to hear Percy's response. George had reentered, having apparently scavenged some chocolate cheesecake. Percy, unable to help himself, ate it ravenously. After that, he was beginning to feel slightly full. Deciding to play along with their little game, knowing the losing twin would brainstorm some other challenge they could pull on Percy, he refused more food after that.

"Ha! Pay up, Fred, I want my five Knuts back," George stated simply, holding out his hand.

"But I never said I was full..." Percy interrupted. Fred gave him a sharp glare and George gaped.

"You cheated! Not fair! You told him about it, did you?" George began furiously, his mouth working to find words of insult. Percy got in between the two.

"Hey...watch it! None of that!" He whacked Fred's wand out of his hand. "He didn't tell me. I found out on my own. Kinda not hard to do." Fred grinned sheepishly while George scowled, his face turning the color of his bright red hair. Percy smiled in amusement. "I have an idea. I'll bet you both five Knuts that you can't find me a decent shower. First one to come back and take me to it gets it." The twins exchanged a glance.

"You're on!" they said in unison, each hurrying off with a grin. Percy smiled broadly, laughing. It was fun, betting on pointless things, he thought to himself while he waited for their return. It kept you amused and happy at the same time...gave you something to look forward to. He knew he was going to keep doing this in the future. A knock sounded on the door. Leaning forward in anticipation to see which twin it was, Percy grinned broadly as Fred entered the room.

"C'mon. George found it, but I saw and found a shortcut there! Not much time," Fred stated. Percy let himself be led to a side room. Upon entering, he gazed around. The carpet beneath his feet was a deep maroon, with fancy white designs lining the outside. Looking up, he gasped at the beautiful mosaic on the ceiling. A huge bay window gave a beautiful view of London. Percy stared in admiration around him, unaware that Fred was tugging him forward. "Just a suite. C'mon Perce!" Percy snapped back to reality, hurrying after Fred. The bathroom was just as magnificent. A huge shower was in the corner, while a strange looking bathtub was near the window. A single sink, trimmed with gold and with golden faucets, was opposite the tub. Percy gaped openly now. Fred saw his expression and grinned. "That'd be five Knuts."

"Not fair! You cheated again," George remarked from behind, poking his head into the room. "You and your bloody shortcuts."

"What can I say? I'm talented that way," Fred returned, holding out his hand to Percy, who absently dug them out of his pocket and gave Fred the money. Now that the competition was over, the twins fully took in the view of what they'd discovered, and they too stared around for a moment in shock. It was Fred, though, who took George's shoulder and turned him round, leading him outside the room. "We'll be back at our room, Percy, when you're done. We want a fair turn in the shower too you know. It was us who had a team effort to find it." He grinned, and handed George two of the Knuts. "I was just faster, you're the clever one who found it." George, too prideful however, handed the two Knuts back.

"You keep it! You earned it! It's not like I lost anything," he commented wryly as they headed down the stairs. Percy could still hear them arguing a while later. Smiling to himself, he glanced at the shower, then at the bath. A bath would be so much more relaxing...almost like those back in the prefects' rooms. And, he even found bubbles. Turning on the faucet delicately, he undressed and soon climbed into a warm, relaxing bathtub. Not caring that he couldn't find anything to wash his hair with, he decided to just use the bubbles that were already in the warm water. Filling the tub nearly to its top, he curled up in the water, amusing himself with the bubbles that floated delicately on its top.

He was in such a state of relaxation that he didn't hear someone enter the room, then the bathroom. When they came calling, however, he nearly leapt to his feet in shock, remembering just in time that he didn't have clothing on. A girl stood at the door. Percy stared at her warily at first. Her long dark hair was braided tightly behind her, with touches of silver streamed throughout it. Her beautiful emerald eyes sparkled with the same look that the twins often had when they were ready to tease someone. Percy recognized the expression she beheld very well, and prepared himself for whatever was coming. And, she didn't dress like someone who came from London would. She wore an elegant gown made of red satin that went down to her knees. He couldn't help but stare at her speechlessly for a few moments.

"Well, I see my bathroom has made me quite famous," she commented. "First two boys who I believe were twins kept arguing about it, though I couldn't say what about it they were arguing over. And then I come here to find you in my bathtub." Percy blushed, unable to find words for now. "Well, dear me! I've forgotten to introduce myself! My name's Tama. I'm staying here currently because of my job." Percy smiled gently.

"My name is Percy Weasley," he introduced himself. "My brothers...the two twins you saw earlier...and I are here, well, for relocation. Our old home happened to be in the way of lots of fighting, and we just wanted to get away from it all." He found that the lying came more easily, especially when one knew that it was partially true.

Tama appeared thoughtful. "I know that name from somewhere..." Percy tensed. If she recognized him as the Minister...a whole bunch of deadly things could be unleashed. It was all he could do not to shiver. "Oh well," she shrugged it off, smiling prettily. "It doesn't matter right now anyway. Pleased to meet you, Sir, and feel free to finish your bath if you'd like. From the looks of these clothes I'd say that you don't have much to live on." Percy blushed deeply again. The clothing, which the twins had somehow thought of grabbing before leaving, was a quite simple Muggle outfit: black pants and a shirt. From the look of Tama, Percy would say that she was very rich. As were they, just not with Muggle money.

"Forgive me, Tama. It was my brothers' idea...they keep betting things for fun between themselves. I was rather fed up with it, so I told them that the first to find me a decent shower would get five..." He hesitated, then hurried on, realizing that he had made his first mistake. "Dollars. They accepted, and I thought either they wouldn't find anything or it'd be something public. You know, like at a swimming pool." He used the Muggle terminology awkwardly, even though he'd had Muggle studies back at Hogwarts. Tama laughed merrily at that, however, not seeming offended.

"Don't worry about a thing. In fact, if you'd have a care, I'd invite you to join me for supper this evening," she remarked, the twinkle still in her green eyes that seemed to study every inch of him. Percy found himself blushing again.

"It'd be an honor," he returned, smiling warmly.

"I'm here alone, so you won't have to worry about any more interruptions." Tama winked, then shut the door behind her as she left. Percy relaxed again, breathing deeply. He'd almost made a terrible mistake. He'd almost given away that he was a wizard. If she were in London because of her job, it was more than likely that she worked, if not indirectly, for Lucius. And the last thing he wanted was Lucius finding out where he was...he froze. He'd given her his real name without thinking. Cursing himself silently, he prayed that either she'd forget it or not mention him to any of her coworkers. He assumed the latter would be more reasonable.

He waited until the bath water started getting cold, before draining the water and changing. Yawning in order to wake himself up, Percy exited the pleasant bathroom to find Tama lounging in the room that was connected to the main room. She had what Muggles called a television on. Restraining the urge to go over and mess around with it, he smiled handsomely as she noticed him. "Well now...you could clean up very nicely," she murmured, studying him curiously. "I imagine that you and your brothers don't have any fancy clothing?"

"Fancy?" Percy looked down at himself, slightly disgusted. Slowly, he shook his head. Tama grinned mischievously.

"Not to worry! It's a fancy restaurant that we usually dine at, so I'll be sure to have outfits for the three of you. I saw your brothers earlier, and I'm pretty decent at guessing size on appearance. At any case, I'll see you around....how would eight do?" she asked after checking her watch. "It's a late dinner, I know, but sometimes work keeps people out later than usual."

Percy was so eager to accept her invitation that he didn't bother to ask her who else they would be dining with. Thanking her for the use of her bathtub and apologizing once more, he stumbled out of the fancy room and quickly returned to theirs. Scowling angrily when he saw the twins lounging about in what seemed to be deep discussion, he scolded: "I thought you two idiots would have enough brains to not walk into somebody's room!"

George gaped. "The bloody door was wide open!"

"Maybe someone just stepped out for a moment?" he raised an eyebrow skeptically. George looked aghast, but Fred chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. It looks like you got to take a bath after all," the second twin commented wryly.

"Yes, and I got us a dinner invitation," Percy said softly. The twins stared in silence as he explained the awkward situation of encountering Tama. Intrigued, they could hardly wait for eight that evening to roll around. Once it did, the twins were rushing back to the room, taking Fred's shortcut. Tama greeted them at the door, cheerfully learning Fred and George's names. Checking her watch, she quickly fumbled through her closet and somehow withdrew three men's suits. The twins, much to their joy, had identical outfits. Everything that had happened during the past month now seemed to slip from their memories as if it had never been there. Tama seemed to soak them up, making everything right and happy again. The outfit that she'd chosen for Percy looked marvelous on him. He came out of the changing room, dressed in a suit of vibrant, deep blue. His red, normally curly hair had been straightened and sleeked back. While the twins appeared shocked at his appearance, Tama grinned broadly.

"I knew you'd clean up nicely," she remarked, "almost as if you were someone famous or something." Percy blushed deeply, his fingers trembling a bit. Had she found him out somehow? He cast a dark look at the twins when they heard this, especially when he saw Fred open his mouth. Fred, catching his glance, immediately shut it and pretended to just lick his lips. Tama studied the twins. They seemed to fit her satisfaction in suits of deep purple. She nodded moments later, still wearing her red dress. "Alright then. Let's get ready to go."

She led them down many alley ways, and even down the main street of London, before arriving at a fancy restaurant. They watched cars drive by, and the twins were almost tempted to chase one. Percy restrained Fred, and George followed the example. They walked into a huge restaurant, filled with millions of Muggles. The three of them were staring around in awe. It was Percy who gained control of the situation, nudging George who in turn nudged Fred after a minute. They followed Tama's lead for the most part, letting her do the talking. Only when she led them to a nearly full table save for four seats did they panic at all.

For sitting at the head of that table was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Fred and George immediately closed ranks on Percy, gripping their wands in their pockets. Percy reacted much the same. There was no way that they could slip past Lucius. His attention wasn't on them yet, but when the blond haired wizard did look up, a look of hatred froze on his face. Despite the new outfits, Lucius obviously had recognized his enemy. Tama glanced at him in confusion before quickly moving to the side. "Well.... if it isn't Mr. Percy Weasley himself," Lucius hissed. Percy took a moment to survey the other members at the table. Crabbe and Goyle, he realized, were there also. Of course they were. Looking to Lucius' right, he smiled wryly as he saw Draco at his father's side like always.

"Oh....oh!" Tama exclaimed. "I honestly had no idea he was who he was, Sir! I just ran into them and they were very nice and polite, so I...."

"Enough babbling, woman!" Lucius interrupted coldly. Tama fell silent, looking down. Percy reminded himself to thank her later for her sparing the information of how they really met. "Now, Mr. Weasley, are we ready to compromise?" Percy looked around the restaurant now. Former wizards and Muggles alike, he noticed now, were gathered here. And all had stopped what they were doing, their gazes focused on Percy and Lucius.

"What do you coin yourself as, Lucius?" Percy asked coldly, keeping the space between him and the twins limited. Lucius chuckled darkly.

"A wizard, full blood, none other. Why?"

"Because since you claim that you are a wizard, you are under my command," Percy continued calmly. "I am in control of all wizards of Britain. And unless you've changed nationalities, that would mean you."

"Or unless I behead you and take your spot!" Lucius hissed. Fred immediately leapt forward, forgetting magic and wrestling Lucius to the ground. Draco took charge then, ordering people to attack them. Percy, however, pulled Fred off Lucius, watching his brother regain some control.

"I want to keep this 'meeting' civil, Lucius," Percy muttered darkly.

"As civil as two enemies can be," Lucius agreed quietly.

"As I see it, you know that I am rightfully in command of you. And you don't like it. So you rebelled, formed your own little group. Fine by me. But then you had to reveal our world to..." His gaze went to Tama. "Them. Muggles. That's called treachery. And do you know what we do with traitors, Lucius?"

Lucius looked more defiant than ever as he responded firmly, "Kill them. But you'd have to kill your younger brother, Ron. He's here, you know, just cowering under the table." Fred took the risk and ducked under the table, and Percy's heart dropped as he heard the familiar greeting.

"Oy there, Ron! Hiding isn't like you at all! You and Harry were always at the top of the action! Now come on, come home now, would you?"

"Bugger off, would you, Fred? I'm not thirteen anymore. I was just tired of being tortured." Percy smiled politely at Ron.

"Don't worry," he mouthed, then turned his gaze to Lucius once more.

"What do you want to compromise on, Lucius?"

"Who has power," the latter wizard said rather simply. "You want it all, but you can't have it all, damn it! I deserve some, for what I've done for Britain..."

"Not to mention Voldemort," muttered George. Fred nudged him into silence.

"Look...let me take Ron, and I'll think about it this time. Alright? I'll think about it. No guarantees, no words or promises. Thinking only," Percy said seriously, whispering to Fred to take Ron out of there. Lucius looked like Percy had just said yes; his face was radiating with joy of apparent victory, and he was grinning even.

"Very well. I'll let you take Ron for now," Lucius returned coolly. "And I do hope you think wisely, Percy. Because if you don't, things will turn out horribly for you."  
"Aren't they bloody horrible already?" Fred murmured as he draped an arm around Ron's shoulders and started to lead him out. "Oy! What about supper?" Tama hurried over to them.

"Use my phone in my room to order room service. Don't tell anyone about this...I'm sorry, really, I am. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Percy smiled. "You've helped us in ways you can't begin to imagine," he remarked mysteriously, before tracking his way back to the inn they were staying at. They kept Ron close to them for the remainder of that evening. Fred volunteered to order food, fascinated with the telephone even now. Once he'd placed their orders, he was more than eager to try it more, but it was Ron who warned against it.

"That would give us away," he murmured, now sitting on one of the soft chairs that were in Tama's room. "They'd realize it wasn't that Muggle girl...Tama she calls herself...who was in here. Any Muggle would be decent enough not to go calling people at this hour of the evening." Percy smiled curiously, letting the subject drop, though. Ron had changed. Studying his youngest brother closely for the first time since rescuing him from imprisonment, Percy noticed many things that were different. To start off with, Ron was skinnier than he had been before. His bright red hair was the same length as it had always been, though Percy figured that Lucius had cut it sometime recently, or had someone else do it. The latter probably fit better. The other thing, besides Ron's appearance and the fact that he'd obviously grown taller, was his personality had been altered. He wasn't the usual carefree, blissfully ignorant of the rest of the world boy that Percy remembered. He seemed so much more serious and in tune with what was going on...almost a younger version of himself, Percy thought in amusement.

Fred and George had been staring at Ron this entire time, as if shocked to have him back. "Say, Ron, whatever became of Harry? You two were captured together, right?" George suddenly asked skeptically once their food had arrived. Ron, eating ravenously as if he hadn't touched a decent meal in weeks, paled.

"I really don't want to talk about it...."

"Oh, it can't be that horrible, can it? I mean, had they killed him someone would of snitched and told all of us..."

"George, I said I don't want to talk about it!" Ron cried helplessly, gazing at his older brothers with fear in his eyes. George persisted once more, however. This caused Ron to stand, and throw George one of the angriest looks that Percy had ever witnessed. "I said no!" George cowered and backed away a bit.

"Sorry...didn't mean to get your knickers in a knot," the eldest twin stammered, returning to his food. Percy smiled to himself, thanking the delivery boy when food arrived. Handing most of it to Ron, he passed out some to the twins and a little to himself. He was still full from earlier. It was pleasant to have most of them together again. After enjoying the meal that Tama had suggested, Ron was sitting cross-legged on the bed. Percy had sent the twins on an errand, knowing they'd be glad to get out of the hotel. Coming to join Ron, he smiled gently.

"As much as you wouldn't believe me, I think I know what you went through," Percy started softly, "and because you didn't give up, I honor you." Ron glanced up at Percy, frowning. The last he'd seen of Percy was when his brother was chastising people still. He'd only just begun to befriend the twins.

"How could you know? You're just the Minister. Some title," sneered Ron. Percy shook his head. Ron had definitely changed. Before he'd always slightly admired leaders.

The older brother smiled lightly, sitting close to Ron. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I'll never know what you went through. Nobody could. Torture is different to each person, each time it's done. I can tell you something, though. It may have been frightening, unpleasant, but it's changed you, whether or not the twins realize it yet. You're different. Stronger, I'd say. That's the sort of thing we need. Lucius doesn't realize it yet that he's helped us." Ron looked across at Percy, startled. Percy had changed too. He wasn't sure quite how yet, but he knew it didn't matter. "I am glad to have you back though. It's been....lonely." Percy sighed.

Ron smiled. He preferred this Percy compared to the one he'd left. Carefully he pulled something out of his pocket: a very familiar leather-bound, red book. Percy's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the spellbook that was of his creation. He had designed every last spell within those leather-bound pages. "I didn't let Lucius discover this one. He took everything else I owned...even Harry." Percy couldn't help but ask what happened to Harry. "He's, well, I think he's in Azkaban. I wasn't allowed to know where he went. All I know is, after they tortured him for a year or so, they shipped him off somewhere. I tried to stop Lucius, nearly got myself killed doing it..." Ron gulped for breath, it suddenly being hard to find.

Percy glanced at his brother sympathetically, smiling. "It's alright....we've all done....stupid things recently." He regretted having told Rosetta all he had before he'd gotten to know her better. It was Ron's turn to question again, apparently.

"Why are you here anyway? Didn't you know that Lucius was in London again?"

Obviously, Percy hadn't known, otherwise he wouldn't have thought to bring them to London. He wanted to avoid Lucius at all costs, especially now. "Well..." He took a deep breath and explained all of the events leading up to why they were here now. Ron listened, fascinated with every detail of the story. Percy had, however, left out the part where he was loosing magic, as much of it as he could afford to leave out.

"Wow, that's, um, amazing," was all that Ron had to say. It seemed he didn't like the topic very much, and brought attention to Percy's book. "So you wrote this entire thing? All the spells are yours?" Percy, glad to be on a happy topic, was more than happy to answer.

"Every last one. Let's just say I had a lot of free time on my hands when we were pretty much trapped in our own house. The twins got unnerving, so I locked myself in my room and composed those spells. I also learned how to make wands..."

"Oh," Ron cut him off as he saw Fred and George entering, their arms full with bags.

"Clothes and food to last us some time," George said proudly, dumping them on the floor in front of Percy and Ron. He looked in between the two, then his eyes landed on the book that Ron was holding. "Say, isn't that Percy's book?" Fred reached over to take it, examining it closely.

"Oy! George, Percy's got a fan! Our dear little bro," Fred remarked, winking. Ron sighed. It was Percy, however, who came to Ron's defense.

"Let him alone, Fred. Why don't you two go on and check out what's downstairs for me, eh?" Fred raised an eyebrow, taking the hint if there ever was one. George smiled half-heartedly, patting Ron on the back.

"No hard feelings then." The twins left again, leaving Ron and Percy alone once more. Ron smiled thankfully, nodding slowly.

"Percy?" Ron started, looking into his older brother's eyes skeptically. Percy glanced down at Ron with an expression of sadness, but there was no pity to be found. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you? On purpose, I'd imagine, I don't think it would be otherwise." This surprised Percy. How had Ron known about his magic...? He smiled however, nodding uneasily.

"Yes, Ron, I've been hiding it from you. You shouldn't have to worry about too much. But...since you asked. I don't know if it's everyone, but magic is slowly...deteriorating from me. It might just be because I'm the Minister. I don't know. What I do know is," here he glanced sideways at Ron with a sad smile, "if one day I wake up with no magic, then that will be my last day." Ron frowned.

"What do you mean, your last day? You'll kill yourself? You won't try to get it back?" Ron was worried. Percy sighed deeply, stretching.

"Once magic is gone from a wizard, it cannot be returned, unless you believe in reincarnation," Percy murmured. He rested his hand on his chest. "For sometimes, when a wizard looses magic...they loose their life slowly. It's already started...I can feel it...everyday breathing becomes harder. I can't do half of those spells anymore." Percy motioned to the book that Ron held still. "I feel myself slipping away, and there's nothing anyone can do about it, nothing anyone can do about it..." Percy trailed off, whispering that last phrase over and over to himself.

Ron watched his brother lie down with an anxious look. Percy was scaring him. He now wished he hadn't asked that question. Keeping his gaze firmly on Percy, he sighed, then watched as his brother started shivering. Reaching over, Ron pulled covers over Percy tightly, smiling kindly. "Shh, it's alright, Perce, just get some rest...you've worked yourself out as usual again." Percy's eyes had closed by the time Ron was finished covering him up. Fluffing the pillows beneath Percy's head, Ron smiled as he watched Percy fall into a light slumber.

"Bit of a pain sometimes, isn't it?" a voice said from behind him. Whirling, reaching for his wand and ready to defend Percy, Ron relaxed when he saw that it was Fred. He laughed nervously, putting his wand away. "Taking care of Percy. As much as he's changed, deep down he's still the same." George was standing next to him, shaking his head sadly.

"Fred reckons one morning soon he just won't wake up," the other twin stated. Ron looked up, horrified.

"Just won't wake up? You mean, he'll die?"

"Well, yea, we all do eventually, silly Ron. But, Percy's time is almost up," George muttered, as much as he didn't want to say those words. He came to sit on the edge of the bed, Fred joining him and dragging Ron with him. "And I never thought I'd say this, but I'd be sorry if he left us." Ron glanced at the twins skeptically.

"So you just give in like that, eh? Is that how it works?" Ron asked loudly, raising his voice purposefully, wanting Percy to hear him.

"Yup, guess so," Fred responded with a slight smile. "We can't fight a war against all the world, Ron, not yet. Maybe Percy could....or would have been able to at one point in his life, but not us. You couldn't even fight Lucius. George and I haven't tried yet. I doubt we could either, so don't get all grumpy on me. With the few true wizards left in the world, we could barely destroy one man. Then we'd have to deal with his cronies. Is it really worth it, Ron? Killing ourselves in one horrible attempt to defend the world?" Ron was gaping. He'd never heard serious words come out of Fred's mouth before. Then again...Percy had never, other than once before, complimented him. And that compliment hadn't been a welcomed one. Things were definitely different.

Ron sighed though, letting it go. "If that's the case, we'd better get some rest since there's nothing better to do than let Harry rot in Azkaban." Lying down on the bed beside Percy, he soon pretended to be sound asleep, knowing that it would be a while before he'd actually get to rest. The twins exchanged a glance, one expression mirroring the other.

"Damn, that didn't go as I thought it would," Fred muttered, sitting on the edge of the other bed in the suite. It was a while before he remembered they were in Tama's room, not the one they'd reserved. But it was too late to move now...there'd be no chance in waking the other two up until morning. George joined him, yawning.

"He'll come around. It'll be a matter of time before Ronnikins decides what to do," George assured, glancing over at the pair. "He's a mini Percy, that's what he is now. It's disgusting, really."

"Aww, come off it. If you'd gone through torture, you'd be like Percy too. It's a wonder he's still alive," Fred joked, winking. George smiled, but didn't laugh. Jokes didn't seem as funny anymore.

"Ron's right. We'd better turn in to get rest while we can. Who knows what we have in store for us," stated George, and without bothering to change, he was soon asleep on the bed. Fred, sighing, realized he probably couldn't get to sleep that evening. There was just too much to think about. That was when an idea struck him. Seeing the leather bound volume of magic hanging out of Ron's grasp, Fred reached over and took hold of it elegantly. Walking over to sit at the nearest table, he turned on the lamp, covered the light with a small blanket so that there was just enough to read by, and busied himself the rest of the evening by reading Percy's spellbook, wondering what use it could be to them now.


End file.
